Systems for pattern making and three-dimensional virtual products offer a way for branding agents to reduce the need to work with physical samples. The three-dimensional component includes a cloth simulation engine which realistically represents fabric and can virtually drape clothing on three-dimensional avatars.
The main value proposition of such systems is the ability to reduce the need for physical samples and to work with virtual products through the design, product development and approval processes. The use of virtual products in the online marketing works may be promoted by automating the creation of 360-turntable images, which are snapshots of the three-dimensional product taken around the product that create the effect of the product rotating.
In order to enhance the visual appeal of the products, systems and methods may be offered, possibly via a service, and later on as a product integration combined with the ability to render the virtual products into photo-realistic quality. This could make the images of the product look true-to-life.
One of the roadblocks to such adoption is that most branding agents want to present their products with live photographic subject, such as fashion models. The photography of fashion models is used to advertise and sell products, where almost every branding agent uses fashion model photography for some portion of their products, and some branding agents use it for all the products in a collection.
Thus, the need remains, for the generation of photo-realistic quality images of virtual products on the photographic subject.
The disclosure herein addresses the above-described needs.